Singing in the Pain
by Mike87634
Summary: Naruto finds a guitar in his apartment, and decides to start playing. He does it to for fun. Or is it for something else? NaruTema No Lemons Rated M just to be safe.
1. Tragic Events

**Mike87634:Hey guys, it's me posting my first fanfic. It takes place in the first part of Naruto.**

**Naruto: WHAT! I HAVE TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!**

**Mike87634: Yes you do. But I'll give you a great girl.**

**Naruto: I'M BEING FORCED TO DATE TOO!**

**Mike87634: Yeah. Geez dude, could you be any louder. **

**Naruto: Wanna find out?**

**Mike87634:You also get to be awesome at singing.**

**Naruto:Whatever.**

**Mike87634: Don't worry, the girl won't be for three or four chapters, and I'll give you one that I know you'll like.**

**Naruto: You're gonna torture me, aren't you?**

**Mike87634: I don't hate you that much. And plus you'll be a great musician and have awesome songs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs used in this fic.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

It was October 9th, the day before the Kyuubi attacked, and the day before a certain whiskered, blonde haired, boy. Said boy was now on the streets, rummaging through some trash, to try and find a sweet treat for him to have tomorrow for his birthday. This boy's name, was Naruto Uzumaki.

You see, Naruto wasn't the most liked apple in the fruit platter. Naruto had a demon sealed in him. He had the The Nine Tailed Fox sealed away into his stomach. After the destruction of the Kyuubi hit, the villagers lost many items, friends, and family, and they needed a scapegoat to blame it on. And what better person than the jinchuuriki (jailer) of the Kyuubi.

Because of this, the villagers hated the child, and the children copied after the child. Even the elders made it impossible for someone who actually likes the child to adopt him. Some want to use him as a tool, others just want him dead. He was constantly beaten.

Speaking of Naruto, it seems he had just found a small piece of cake in the back of the bakery. After silently thanking Kami, Naruto silently and stealthily made his way to his little hideout he made to hide from the villagers. He moved a dumpster out a little and say a little wooden slab he covered in mud to disguise the hole in the ground.

Naruto jumped in the hole and moved the dumpster back to place as best he could. He then moved the wood slap back and sat down. He lit a small match and lit a torch that he managed to create from a piece of wood and a thrown out shirt.

He silently fell into a deep slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

In the council chambers, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was not having such a great day. The council, for the third time this week, wanted Naruto banished or killed. After a few minutes of shouting, The Third had had enough.

"NO!" shouted Hiruzen, effectively shutting the council up. After a few seconds of silence, Homura, an elder, finally decided to speak up.

"Sarutobi, this demon has caused untold misery to us. He should be killed!" shouted the old man. "Name one thing that Naruto has done to you, and then I will banish him!" stated Hiruzen.

"He destroyed many homes, has killed many people" stated Koharu, the female elder. "When did he do this?" asked Hiruzen. "Twelve years ago!" she shouted. "And do you think an infant, not even able to walk, would be able to do that?!" shouted Hiruzen.

The council was silent for a moment before a civilian council women muttered a yes. In short, Ibiki should be having fun for the next week.

"Listen to me! First of all, you WILL refer to me as Hokage-sama, you WILL LEAVE NARUTO ALONE!" shouted Hiru - er- Hokage-sama.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Hiruzen left the Hokage tower pissed. As he was walking, he spotted a familiar blonde head, running around a corner from a mob of civilians. As Naruto saw Hiruzen, he quickly ran up to him and hid behind him.

The crowd suddenly stopped when they saw the Hokage and ran back. (I think you know why. If you don't than you're and idiot.) Hiruzen looked down at Naruto. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Naruto was in tattered clothes. They were torn and barely looked like they fit him.

"Naruto, what happened to you!?" asked Hiruzen. "I was trying to find some food when a villager spotted me, and told the others. Then they started attacking me," replied Naruto. Hiruzen was shocked beyond belief. How could they do this to a child!

"Naruto, how about you and I go for some ramen, and then I'll take you back to the orphanage," said The Third. Naruto looked at The Third with a confused look, which got Hiruzen worried. "Naruto, did something happen?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well," Naruto started, "a couple of months ago, the caretakers kicked me out of the orphanage. They said that I was too much trouble to take care of." Hiruzen was beyond pissed. He sent heritage money to the orphanage to the orphanage to give to Naruto, and he doubted that Naruto got it.

"Well come on, let's get you some ramen, and how about I get you a place to live?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto's eyes lit up after that. He couldn't believe he was going to get a place to live and RAMEN! Holy crap it was like Kami descended from heaven and gave him an early birthday present.

After having ramen, Hiruzen got Naruto the best apartment he could get him. Unfortunately, it was in the red light district, and they overcharged him. But, he was paying the bills, so, that meant he would probably go broke in a couple of years.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Naruto was so happy today! He got a new apartment, ramen, and money to buy clothes. And the best part was that Hiruzen told him that next year he would enroll him in the ninja academy. He was so excited.

Naruto was pacing around his room thinking about what new clothes he would wear, what new gear he would get, what new -_**CRACK!**_ Naruto's foot fell through the floor board and hit something hard. He managed to get his foot out of the hole, and took out the floor board to get it replaced.

When he lifted up the floorboard, he saw a large leather case. Being the curious child he was, he decided to explore. He lifted up the case and saw three latches on the side. He undid the latches and opened the case to find a guitar.

He knew what a guitar was, because, well who didn't know who a guitar was. He picked it up and started to pluck a few cords. They were all still in tune. He knew that no one would teach him how to play guitar. So he decided to do what he always did. Teach himself. I mean how hard could it be?

Oh the irony.

Naruto started pulling a few strings and making up names for them. After a while. He got kind of good at it. He started humming a tune to the strings he was playing and added a few la's here and da's there.

And then, and idea hit him. HE COULD WRITE A SONG!

**THREE HOURS AND MUCH RAMEN LATER**

"How did that take so long?" Naruto asked himself. Well at least he had a great song. Well, at least in his opinion.

"Now it's time to see how it is," Naruto said strumming his guitar.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**Mike87634:End of chapter one. Thanks for reading.**

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SING!**

**Mike87634: And that my child, is called suspense.**


	2. Discovery

**Mike87634:Hello! I'm back for another chapter!**

**Naruto:And I'm back to hating you.**

**Mike87634:And I'll post a NaruGaiLee if you don't shut up.**

**Naruto:0_0 Point taken.**

**Mike87634:Alright, this takes place when Naruto was 13. 8 years from the previous chapter. **

**Naruto:You're just speeding up the awkward stages in my life aren't you. **

**Mike87634:Well now that you put it that way, yeah, pretty much.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this fic.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

8 years later

Ino Yamanaka was the typical fangirl. Obsessing over Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year, and might I say the biggest prick in the class. Coming from the Yamanaka clan, she can enter people's minds and take control of their bodies. And sometimes, she doesn't always use that power for the greater good, but hey, if you could take control of someones body, don't tell me you wouldn't take advantage of that power.

Said girl was now walking home from the park, when she heard something. No, it wasn't a weird muffled scream sound coming from an alleyway, but the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. But she was nowhere near the Uchiha District. (I feet ashamed of myself for writing that. I'm sorry to Sasuke haters. I'm with you!)

She decided to follow the sound, but I mean, who wouldn't? After hopping some fences she finally made her way to the source of the noise. It was coming from a window in an apartment in the red light district. It sounded like someone playing guitar and singing.

She saw that the window was slightly opened so she decided to look in. To her surprise, she saw blonde hair, whisker marks, and bright blue eyes, Not duck-ass hair, emotionless black eyes. She saw, the class dobe, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright from the top," said Naruto, before strumming his guitar.

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight 

Naruto closed his eyes and strummed the last note. He felt great that he finished that song.

Ino was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't believe that the class dobe was this talented. She had never heard this song before, so he had to have written it. She had to go and tell-**CRACK**-. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Naruto turned his head when he heard a twig snap, and saw none other than Ino. Oh god, the center of the gossip in the whole village.

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

Ino only stared at him, trying to inch her way out of that place before Naruto could do anything he-er-she, regretted, only for Naruto to pull her into his apartment and shut the window.

"How much did you hear?" Naruto asked.

"Enough," she replied.

"Enough to do what?" he asked.

"Enough to know that you're amazing! How are you this good? When did you learn to play guitar?" questioned Ino.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone," stated Naruto. Ino nodded.

And so Naruto told the tale of what we call the first chapter.

"Really, it was just there?" asked Ino. "Yeah," said Naruto.

"Will you sing another song?" she asked. She was beginning the first stages, of yep, you guessed it, the puppy dog jutsu.

"Maybe later, how about you come over after the academy and I'll sing again.

"That would be great," Ino said, climbing out of his window. "Oh, and don't forget about the exams tomorrow," she reminded Naruto.

"I won't. See you at the academy," he replied.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

After the academy

Ino was heading to Naruto's house with a smile on her face. She was wondering what he would sing her next. Behind her, a certain pink haired girl was following Ino to see what she was in such a good mood about. She didn't pay any attention in class today, and she kept staring at the sky like she was deep in thought.

The thing that Ino had must have been good if she gave up a full day of training. And anything Ino wanted, she had to have, to prove that she was the better.

As she followed Ino, she saw she was heading into the red light district. Even though she didn't want to, Sakura followed. Ino headed into an apartment building, and guess who followed? After heading up a couple flights of stairs, Ino stopped at a room, to what looked like the worst door she had ever seen.

Ino headed in, but before the door could close all the way, Sakura stuck her foot between the door and that wall to stop it.

**To Ino and Naruto**

"So what song are you playing?" Ino asked. "A song," Naruto replied, setting up some stereo equipment.

Ino huffed in annoyance, as Naruto pressed play on the stereo, and a beat started playing, and then Ino started to listen.

"Alright, this is called Not Afraid," Naruto said.

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand(To take a stand)_

_Everybody(Everybody)_

_Come take my hand(Come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road(same road)_

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_

_'Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem_

_When I say I'm a do somethin' I do it, I don't give a damn_

_What you think, I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world_

_Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me_

_I'm a be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_

_And all those who look down on me I'm tearin' down your balcony_

_No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_

_From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album_

_He's still shittin', whether he's on salary paid hourly_

_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_

_He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas_

_His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge_

_To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe_

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand(To take a stand)_

_Everybody(Everybody)_

_Come take my hand(Come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road(same road)_

_Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_

_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap_

_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that_

_Fuck your feelings, instead of getting' crowned your getting capped_

_And to the fans, I'll never back down again, I'm back_

_I promise to never go back on that promise, in face_

_Let's be honest, the last "Relapse" CD was eh_

_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_

_Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now_

_All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack blow_

_'Cause I ain't playin' around_

_It's a game called circle and I don't know how, _

_I'm way too up to back down_

_But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out_

_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't,_

_This fuckin' black cloud_

_Still follows, me around but it's time to exercise these demons_

_These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now_

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand(To take a stand)_

_Everybody(Everybody)_

_Come take my hand(Come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road(same road)_

_And I just can't keep living this way_

_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_

_I'm standing up, I'm a face my demons_

_I'm manning up, I'm a hold my ground_

_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_

_Time to put my life back together right now(now)_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_

_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally _

_For you, So I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_

_And don't realize what you did, believe me you_

_I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger_

_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_

_My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers_

_And drop dead, no more bee flingers_

_No more drama from now on, I promise_

_To focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father_

_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters_

_And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!_

_'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_

_Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up_

_'Cause I'm raising the bar_

_I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at the stars_

_I feel amazing and I'm not_

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand(To take a stand)_

_Everybody(Everybody)_

_Come take my hand(Come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road(same road)_

Ino and Sakura both stood there in shock.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**Mike87634:And done. Hope you liked it. **


	3. Going Pro

**Mike87634:Hey guys! Up for chapter 3! I had some typing errors last chapter. Sorry about not afraid. **

**Naruto:I'M AN AWESOME SINGER!**

**Mike87634:Yahh...anyways I'm gonna skip the exams because we all know what happens. We'll just stick to team placements. **

**Naruto:HEY!**

**Mike87634:And Guy looked into Naruto's crystal blue eyes...do you want me to go further.**

**Naruto:PLEASE! NO! HAVE MERCY!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this fic.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

It was team placements day here at the academy. Everybody was in their respectful seats, well, except for Naruto and Ino. Naruto was trying to get a new song done, but Ino kept butting in and breathing over his shoulder.

"Will you cut it out," Naruto whispered.

"Come on, I wanna see what you're writing," Ino replied, anxious to hear what song Naruto would write next. Truthfully, Ino was also glad that she knew something Sakura didn't. Oh how wrong she was.

Speaking of Sakura, she just entered the academy, and walked straight up to Naruto. She thought that the best way to confront Naruto about his hidden talent would be to do it head on. She didn't know that Naruto played guitar. Hell she didn't know that Naruto had any talent at all.

She walked straight up to Naruto and slammed her hands on the desk, getting the attention of the whole class. "So the loser thinks he has talent, huh?" screamed the pink haired banshee. Naruto looked at her with confused eyes, thinking about a way he could flip the page from his song so she couldn't see it. Thank Kami that Ino decided to speak up.

"Hey forehead, how's it going," stated Ino, buying Naruto time so he could flip the page without anyone noticing.

"Shut up, both of you!" Iruka Umino, shouted as entered the classroom. "Now everyone take there seats. That means you Sakura," Iruka said, staring at the pink haired girl. Sakura took her seat, still glaring at Ino for ruining her plans.

"Today is team placements, now I will address the three teammates, their sensei, and their team number, so shut up," shouted Iruka.

Team 1:

Team 2:

Team 3:

Team 4:

Team 5:

Team 6:

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, Led By Kakashi Hatake

Team 8:Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abarume, led by Kurenei Yuuhi

Team 9: Still in progress

Team 10:Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, led by Asuma Sarutobi

"These are the teams, wait here for your sensei here," said Iruka, as he left the classroom. At that moment, the class seemed to erupt in chaos, paper airplanes were flying, spitballs were soaring, and kids were yelling. Naruto and Ino hid under a desk to finish Naruto's song.

"Got it!" yelled Naruto. "I finally finished the stupid thing. Ino after school you can come and listen to it if you'd like to."

"Sure that'd be great," she said.

(I'm gonna skip the rest because it all happens the same as in the manga. Sorry, but I'm really lazy, and it's really late.)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

At Naruto's

Ino was sitting across from Naruto, as he tuned his guitar.

"This is called fireflies," Naruto said.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

As Naruto strummed for the last time, Ino just couldn't contain it. She clapped. And not that crappy slow clap that evolves. No. This was a real, one of a kind clap.

"Naruto, you should sing, at parties and things. Go professional," Ino said.

"I would," Naruto said, "But I don't want people to recognize me, and then not come to my shows because they hate me."

Ino went into a thinking position, and then it hit her. Literally. A piece of Naruto's ceiling fell off and hit her. But she was fine. Anyways, back to the story.

"You could wear a mask, and make up a different name," she said.

Naruto considered this for a couple of minutes. He could go pro and be himself and have no one like him, or disguise himself, and become famous. Well, who wouldn't pick option B.

"Okay...I could be called Electro, and have a white mask...with the letter E painted on it," Naruto stated. (Think of Tobi's mask but all white with a giant E painted on the forehead.)

"That's a great idea," Ino said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. But school is starting and I still have some homework to do. I don't know if I want to write out the bell test, or just skip to the Wave mission. Leave comments on what you think I should do. Again, sorry for the short chapter. **


	4. The Bell Test

**Mike87634:Hey, back for another chapter. This time, Naruto takes on his alius, Electro. **

**Naruto:Yeah! Go suck it! I'm better than you!  
**

**Mike87634:Yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night. Anyways hope you enjoy. **

**Naruto:Hey, I wasn't done.**

**Mike87634:Well I am.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

It was the day after Naruto sang that new song. He was so pumped that he already started on a new song. A rap, to be exact. And he was gonna play it on his first gig. Well...not really a gig. More of a singing in the streets kind of thing. He wanted to get the word out about Electro, and what better way to do that than to sing on a stage in the middle of the streets.

'Oh crap' Naruto thought. 'I gotta get to the training field.'

Naruto closed his scroll, and put it in his weapons pouch. He sealed his guitar into a sealing scroll. He learned sealing when he snuck into the library one night and stole books on sealing. He might have time to write in it after or before the bell test. He grabbed his kunai pouch and strapped it to his leg, got his orange jacket, and ran off.

When he got there, only Sasuke and Sakura were there. No sensei. Which, Naruto wasn't surprised about. Naruto didn't really care, though. He did bring his song for a reason. He took out the scroll and started writing. He personally thought that it was coming well. That was when the Mrs. Harpie noticed.

"Hey idiot, what are you writing," Sakura said. Naruto just stared at her for a couple of seconds before going back to his song.

"Words," he replied. Sakura got a tick mark on her head from hearing his response.

"She means, what are the words you are writing, and why are you writing it," stated Sasuke.

"Oh, she could've been more specific," Naruto said, "I'm writing lyrics."

Naruto thought that since he had a different persona, he didn't need to hide his talents anymore. Why would he?

"I didn't know the dobe could sing," Sasuke said.

"Well, the world pulls tricks on you sometimes," he said.

At that moment, Kakashi decided to show up.

"Alright, today is the test to see if you become genin," Kakashi stated. "I will have two bells strapped to my waste. Your job is to get the bells from me. You must come at me with the intent to kill"

"But there are only two bells," Sakura observed.

"Yes very good," relied Kakashi. "Only two of you will be genin. The one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. If none of you get the bells, you'll all be sent back to the academy. Now are you ready?"

"Hai," all three answered.

"Good, then three, two, one, go!"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the trees, and Naruto...well, Naruto just stood there.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto stood there with his thinking face on, before looking back at Kakashi.

"Yeah. I'm gonna wait over by this tree. Tell me how the test goes, ok?" Naruto replied.

Kakashi stared at Naruto like he was crazy, but said yes none the less. Kakashi then jumped into the trees. 'Ok, first target, the harpie'

Sakura was sneaking around the forest, trying to find her precious Sasuke-kun. She snuck through the brush of the forest until she saw Kakashi down in a clearing.

'Maybe I can sneak up on him," she thought.

"Hey Sakura," somebody whispered behind her. Sakura turned to see Kakashi staring at her, with his hands in a hand seal. That was the last thing that she remembered before she was put under a genjutsu. The weakest one. Man she's pathetic.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto walked in and despelled the genjutsu. After waking up, Sakura saw Naruto, and started freaking out and screaming.

"What the hell just happened?" the harpie-er- Sakura screamed. After Naruto calmed her down, he started to explain that Kakashi put her under a genjutsu and went to find Sasuke to battle.

"Oh no! Sasuke-kun might be in trouble," Sakura screamed.

"Okay, stop screaming, spare my ears, and let's go get your precious Sasuke-kun," Naruto said.

When they finally reached Sasuke, Naruto couldn't contain his laughter. Only Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground. Sakura was only screaming to get her Sasuke-kun out of there.

"Alright, alright I'll get him out, just hold on," said Naruto. Naruto stomped the ground and Sasuke popped out until he was down to his waist. He then pulled on his hair until Sasuke came out.

"Dobe, that hurt," Sasuke said, as Sakura rushed over to see if he had any wounds. Which included her trying to take his shirt off. Oh fangirls.

"Ya, I care," Naruto responded sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him.

'How did the dobe get so powerful?' Sasuke asked himself. "Alright, let's go and get the bells now," Sasuke said.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. You'll never get them," Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

Sasuke just glared even more, if that's even possible. "I'll get the bells by myself. Kakashi is too powerful for you anyways," Sasuke said, looking proud of himself.

"No, it's not because he's too strong," Naruto started, "It's because I already have the bells," Naruto said, while holding up the bells. Sasuke and Sakura were staring in shock at the blonde, while Naruto just stood triumphantly. He knew that Sakura would be grateful, and Sasuke would be jealous, but he just couldn't pass up this opportunity too embarrass Sasuke.

At that moment, Kakashi shunshinned into the clearing with them, and stared at Naruto, and then his waist, and then Naruto, and then his waist, and then back to Naruto. …...Holy shit!

"Naruto...how did... wait, what," Kakashi was completely shocked.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. You underestimate me," Naruto said. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light, and appeared right in front of Kakashi. To say Kakashi was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond shocked. He was so shocked, he had to make up a new word for it. He was... he was inredimungously shocked. Ready to pass out. In other words, he was really shocked.

"How...wha...who...I'm gonna pass out now," Kakashi stated, as he, passed out.

Sakura and Sasuke were standing there in shock. Sakura was because she thought that Naruto could never do something so cool. Sasuke was because he couldn't do something that Naruto could do.

Naruto looked at his watch and realized that he was late for his meeting with Ino.

"Oh crap, I gotta go you guys," Naruto said as he teleported out of the clearing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

In the alley

"Hey, you got it?" Naruto asked.

"Yah," Ino replied. Ino handed Naruto a pair of clothes that he changed into behind a dumpster. The only problem was that his hair was still blonde, but that was fixed with a simple genjutsu.

Naruto used headhunter jutsu to go underground and travel to the center of the streets, and then...

BAM! Naruto popped out of the ground and stood on a raised piece of earth that stood out of the ground.

"HELLO KONOHA! I AM ELECTROOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Mike87634:And that's it for chapter one. **

**Naruto:I get to know the Hiraishin too! Awesome. **

**Mike87634:Yeah, whatever, bye guys.**


	5. First C Rank!

Last Time

"HELLLOOOOO KONOHA. I AM ELECTROOOO!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Naruto heard the beat from the alley way where Ino was, and started to sing.

Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady

Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady

Ahem... excuse me!  
Can I have the attention of the class for one second?

Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah yeah yeah!)  
Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? (Uh-huh!)  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah yeah!)  
Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is? (Huh?)  
My brain's dead weight, I'm trying to get my head straight  
But I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Ummmm...)  
And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a basehead!"  
Uh-uhhh! "So why's your face red? Man you wasted!"  
Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else  
Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt  
Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off  
And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross  
I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass  
Faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast  
C'mere slut! (Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!)  
I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off!

Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady

My English teacher wanted to flunk me in Junior High  
Thank a lot, next semester I'll be thirty-five  
I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler  
And stapled his nuts to a stack of papers (Owwwwwwww!)  
Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up  
Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in her tip cup  
Extraterrestrial runnin' over pedestrians  
In a spaceship while they screaming at me: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!"  
Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to  
I just found out my mom does more dope than I do (Damn!)  
I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper  
Make a record about doing drugs and name it after her (Oh thank you!)  
You know you blew up when the women rush your stands  
And try to touch your hands like some screaming Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!)  
This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph  
(Dude, can I get your autograph?)  
So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!'

Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady

Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!)  
Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, OPERATE!  
I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die (Fuck that!)  
I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive (Huh yup!)  
Am I coming or going? I can barely decide  
I just drank a fifth of vodka - dare me to drive? (Go ahead)  
All my life I was very deprived  
I ain't had a woman in years, and my palms are too hairy to hide (Whoops!)  
Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk (hachhh-too)  
I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks (C'mere)  
When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits  
How you gonna breast feed me mom? (Wah!)  
You ain't got no tits! (Wahhh!)  
I lay awake and strap myself in the bed  
With a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!)  
I'm steaming mad (Arrrggghhh!)  
And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah?)  
Tell him that I slit his throat, in this dream I had

Hi! My name is... (what?) My name is... (who?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is... (huh?) My name is... (what?)  
My name is... _[scratches]_ Slim Shady

Naruto finished and looked around. Everybody was just staring at him. That's when it happened. He got nervous. Was he not good? Was he-wait-was that a clap?

Naruto looked around to see if anyone was clapping for him. Sure enough, there was. Then another person joined, then another, and so on. Soon the entire village was clapping for Naruto. The clapping got louder and soon some were yelling Electro, and some were trying to rip his shirt off. Naruto then used the headhunter jutsu to go back to the alley.

Ino was waiting for Naruto in the alley when he suddenly and abruptly popped out of the ground.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing, you should've seen yourself," Ino replied.

"Alright, now let's get back to my place so I can change," Naruto said.

Ino nodded and turned around and started walking towards Naruto's apartment. That was when she was grabbed by the arm and blinded by a bright yellow light. When the light faded, they were in Naruto's apartment. Ino turned around and saw Naruto, with his hand in half on a tiger sign, his eyes closed, and a bad ass face on.

"Holy shit," Ino whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Somewhere in the middle of the woods-**

"Fox, in position."

"Flower in position."

"Emo Fag, in position. I'm gonna kill you for picking these names dobe," Sasuke said over his headset.

"Alright, on my mark," Kakashi said. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all jumped out at the cat. While dodging Sasuke and Sakura, the cat ran quickly to Naruto, and jumped into his arms. Naruto softly petted the cat, and identified it as Tora, the cat from hell.

When the team got back to the Hokage Office, they picked up their money for the cat, and awaited their next assignment.

"Ok, next you have to walk some Inuzuka dogs, paint some fences, clean my-"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted. "I want a real mission. These missions are for babies! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Sasuke screamed. (Sorry. :p Just had to take advantage of the situation.)

"There is a C rank I could give you," the Hokage replied. "You are to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to the Wave village. He is trying to connect a bridge to Konoha to extend trade."

At that moment, an old man named with a bottle of sake walked into the door.

"What the hell. I asked for ninja, not three kids. Atleast the yellow haired one looks like he can handle himself," Tazuna stated. He was right, too. Ever since the bell test, Naruto had upgraded his looks. He now wore standard ANBU pants, black ninja sandals, a black sleeveless shirt, a white sleevless trench coat with the kanji for fox on the back, and black fingerless gloves. He had his kunai pouch strapped to his right leg also.

He was now at the point where some girls might call him hot. His sleeveless shirt outlined his large biceps, and his trench coat made him look much more proffesional.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, blushed, and then looked straight again. She had to admit, Naruto was very cute now. Not on a Sasuke level, but very close.

"Alright, meet me at the northern gate at eight tomorrow," Kakashi said, staring at his book.

"Real time, or Kakashi time?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi went into a thinking pose for a couple of minutes, while Tazuna was trying to figure out what the hell Kakashi time was.

"Regular time," Kakashi replied.

Team 7 nodded and then ran off to get their supplies while the Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long year.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The next day, everybody arrived at eight, and Kakashi checked their bags to see if they brought the nessessities needed.

"Naruto, you first," Kakashi said.

"Hai. I brought rations, extra kunai and shuriken, one pair of extra clothes, scrolls, a tent, flint and steel, my custom knife (Ka-Bar), money to last a couple weeks of groceries, my toothbrush, extra water, and two windmill shuriken."

Then Sasuke started. "I pretty much brought the same as Naruto," he said. Lazy ass.

Then Sakura started. "I brought my toothbrush, extra kunai, two changes of clothes, my make-up kit, some money, my hair products-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." Kakashi started. "Did you bring any rations, extra shuriken, camping things? Anything for surival?"

"...I'll repack," Sakura stated.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Sorry about the promisses I didn't keep from my note. I decided to spread those out into a couple of chapters and not just bunch it into one. I know, I lied. I'm sorry. I promise. It will all happen. Se ya!**


	6. Battle

**Hey loyal and total sucky fans! Sorry about my late update. I've been spending most of my time on my new project Naruto the SEAL. Check it out. And remember, I'm always taking suggestions. Just PM me or post them in the review. Anyways, here's the chapter. Next chapter should I go back to the chats? I had to tape Naruto up and shove him in a janitor closet. **

**Also, I'm going to make this story a little bit more serious. It's turning into more of a gag than I wanted it to be. There will be hints of humor here and there, but for right now, Naruto is a troubled pre-teen with a secret alias and a secret life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but if I did, the art would suck more and the story line would be jacked up.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto was not in a good position. His muscles were aching, his feet felt like they were going to fall off, and he had blood coming out of gashes everywhere on his body. His first thought was-

'Why the hell did the teme push me in that stupid thorn bush and spray me with knock out gas...and not wait for me to wake up!?'

You see, Sasuke thought it would be funny if he chloroformed Naruto, pushed him in a thorn bush, and create a clone who looked like Naruto. Said blonde was currently sprinting to catch up with his team. He estimated he was out for about and hour.

As Naruto was running, he noticed tow ninja tied to a tree. Now there was a small piece of blue cloth and wood on the ground. Looking around to see if anybody was there, Naruto picked up the cloth and smelled it.

'Kakashi was here,' Naruto thought. He looked over to the two ninja and walked over to them. Once he got closer, he noticed the tow ninja's headbands.

'Mercenaries'

Naruto squatted next to the one with one horn on his head, and slapped him. The man started to stir, but went right back to sleep. But Naruto didn't give up on his theory of slapping things. He slapped him multiple times again.

"Hey meat head, wakey wakey," Naruto said. The man slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Naruto before his eyes gained focus and he saw the boys headband. He widened his eyes and looked at the blonde boy.

Naruto held up the blue piece of cloth for the ninja to see it.

"Which way?" Naruto asked.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi was not having a good day. First off, he was trapped in a giant ball. Guess how he got there. Second off, his idiot genin refused to run against an A-ranked nuke ninja, and Sasuke ditched Naruto about an hour back. This was not going to end well.

"Well, well, your genin can't even beat a simple water clone. How shameful. I'm gonna cut off that boys-"

Zabuza would have gotten to finish his sentence, but a kunai flew past his head and grazed his cheek. The man widened his eyes and looked towards the children again before a yellow flash of light temporarily blinded him.

When his eyes re-opened he saw a blonde boy clad in a white trench coat and six- wait...whiskers?

"Miss me?" Naruto said.

Naruto analyzed the situation. His hypothesis was free Kakashi or die trying...good plan.

Naruto rushed at Zabuza, two kunai at the ready. A hiraishin and a regular kunai. Before Naruto could get to Zabuza, a water clone was blocking his path. But that was easily dealt with with a rasengan.

(All of these advanced jutsu will be explained later in the chapter.)

Zabuza widened his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. Naruto threw the hiraishin kunai at Zabuza's head, which was easily dodged by shifting his head. Before Zabuza could even smirk Naruto teleported to the kunai behind Zabuza and spun in mid air, slashing at Zabuza's back, causing him to get a deep wound and release Kakashi from his prison. (Seem familiar?)

Zabuza now heavily injured, gathered all of the chakra he could for one final jutsu.

"**Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!**" he shouted. A giant wave of water towered over the ninja.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, who nodded and started performing hand seals. After he was finished, lightning started to form in his hand.

"**Chidori!**" Kakashi shouted, launching the lightning at the now wet Zabuza.

Zabuza was electricuted, and about to killed when a hunter ninja swiftly jumped from the trees, picked up Zabuza and shunshined off.

"Naruto.." Kakashi started.

"Yah I know," Naruto replied before Kakashi passed out into his arms.

"Alright Tazuna, how far away is your house?" Naruto asked.

"About half a mile, why...oh...ok...let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Short chapter, I know. I'm dissapointed in myself.**


	7. Song in the Wave

It was about 8:00 in the morning when Kakashi decided to wake up. By then, Naruto was sleeping on the couch, Sasuke was brooding, and Sakura was helping Tsunami in the kitchen. Lifting his head slightly, trying to recover from his daze, Kakashi squinted his eyes at the newly found bright light coming from the light above him. Kakashi lifted his head, shielding his eyes from the sudden flash bang. Looking away, Kakashi saw a glass of water, sitting by his make-shift bed. Having what seemed to be the driest throat ever, he tried to reach for it, but sadly, his lack of coordination at the time caused his hand to miss, knocking the glass over, causing a small crash on the floor.

In the kitchen Sakura heard the noise wondering what could be wrong in his room. She quickly ran to Kakashi's room, throwing the spoon she had in her hand on the couch, which where Naruto and his crotch were. Naruto, awaking with a sudden pain in his left testicle, fell to the floor, protecting his pride from any other harm. After searching his surroundings for what could have caused his nut to crack, he saw Sakura rushing towards Kakashi's room, seemingly worried.

Naruto, hoping that everything was alright, got up and ran after Sakura, kicking the oblivious Sasuke in the shins. "Come on, something's wrong," Naruto stated as he ran to Kakashi's room. As he ran through the now open door, he saw Sakura kneeling down next to Kakashi, who's hand was now soaked from his spilled water.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled, glad that their personal cyclops was finally awake. "Hey, man. How ya holdin' up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at him for a second, signifying that he felt like deep sh*t. "Oh," Naruto replied, understanding the code. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke walked in, his hands in his pockets, trying his best to act intimidating, although epically failing. "Hey teme," Naruto said, "Did you finally finish your prayers to the devil?" Sasuke looked at him and scoffed before walking over to stand next to Kakashi. 'I'll take that as a yes,' Naruto thought, leaning back against the wall as Sakura bombarded their poor sensei with questions about his current state.

"Sakura," Naruto started, "he probably feels like horse crap after that last battle, and I don't think yelling in the poor man's ear is going to help in any way." Sakura's face reddened as she realized what she was doing, and quickly pulled away, causing her to fall backwards into Naruto's foot. She looked up at the boy, and he looked down at her, before he slowly and ever so gently lifted his foot so she rolled off and landed face first. 'Oops,' Naruto thought. Sakura pushed herself up from the ground and glared at Naruto. "Hey, I could have done a lot worse!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Sakura got up in a huff, and crossed her arms. 'Oh great, the banshee is mad at me.' Naruto thought. He turned back towards Kakashi and looked him in the eyes. "Zabuza's not dead...is he?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded his head, signifying Naruto's question was indeed a needed one. "No, he's not," Kakashi managed to struggled out of his throat. Sakura turned towards Kakashi, and Sasuke, well, I'm pretty sure he's cutting himself in the corner. Naruto stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself. He knew that Zabuza had an accomplice. He could smell him. The scent was in the air. It was the scent of fear. Fear of an ally getting hurt. Fear that your best friend would be killed and cast aside like a doll, never to walk the Earth again.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a small, light occasional breath in and out, trying to figure out a way to stop this. 'Ok' Naruto thought. 'Sakura would just faint in a battle, so she can guard Zabuza. Sasuke and I should be able to take on the hunter, and Kakashi can deal with No-brows.' Naruto opened his eyes, and turned around, walking out of the room, and into his guest bedroom. He sat down and took out a small black book. (NO! NOT THAT KIND YOU PERVS!) He opened it up, flipping to the next open page.

_Naruto's Journal: Entry #56_

_It's been a while since we got to Wave. Whether the city is good or bad, I can't say. It's not the city that's bad, it's the way the leader runs the city. Tsunami-san is nice enough to even let us stay here with a missing ninja after our heads. The team had a small meeting today. Nothing big. I devised a plan to take out Zabuza and Hunter-san the next time we meet. I wish I didn't have to kill anybody, but I will do what ever it takes to free wave from Gato's control. Gato. Plunging this place into a civil war. He thinks the civil war will end under his control. It won't. He must die. After all, only the dead have seen the end of war. _

_This town has a nice ocean view, but Gato's thugs ruin everything else. I had to stop a couple pick pockets, a break in, hell, I even had to stop two samurai from raping a young woman. This place is swarmed with danger. They need to get ninja protection. I know that Konoha would be glad to help them. Heck, I'd even live here if I had too._

_Ok, that's a lie. I like it in Konoha too much. _

_Electro is going well. I think. I have written a new song that I might sing it here. The team already knows that I play. The song is perfect for this place. I based it solely off of wave, and how they should turn a new leaf. Wish me luck!_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000_

Naruto walked down the stairs, tucking his journal away safely into his pouch. He walked across the wood floor, occasionally hearing the loud squeak of the boards. He finally made is way to the room Kakashi was in. Luckily, Sakura was still in it, tending to Kakashi's wounds. "Sakura," Naruto whispered. Sakura heard his faint voice and turned, getting up from her spot and walking slowly out of the room, carefully making sure not to wake her sleeping sensei. "Ya, Naruto?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go sing to the kids in the village. Ya know, try and get their spirits up. You wanna come?" Sakura pondered for a moment. Their sensei was out cold, and Tsunami was right there if he needed anything. Plus, it would be nice to see a few smiling faces. "Sure!" Naruto nodded as they both walked out the door, Naruto's guitar in tow.

**In town square**

Naruto and Sakura found some small rocks to sit on, as Naruto tuned his guitar. It took longer than usual, but he wanted everything to be perfect. "So, what song are you going to sing?" Sakura asked, while Naruto stared at his strings, carefully strumming to make sure he was in tune. "I haven't named it yet."

That was when the music started.

When I get older I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag  
When I get older, I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag

And then it goes back, and then it goes back And then it goes back, oh  
Born to a throne, stronger than Rome

A violent prone, poor people zone

But it's my home, all I have known

Where I got grown, streets we would roam  
Out of the darkness, I came the farthest

Among the hardest survival

Learn from these streets, it can be bleak

Accept no defeat, surrender, retreat  
So we struggling, fighting to eat

And we wondering when we'll be free

So we patiently wait for that fateful day

It's not far away, but for now we say  
When I get older I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag

And then it goes back, and then it goes back

And then it goes back, oh  
So many wars, settling scores

Bringing us promises, leaving us poor

I heard them say 'love is the way''

Love is the answer,' that's what they say  
But look how they treat us, make us believers

We fight their battles, then they deceive us

We fight their battles, then they deceive us

Try to control us, they couldn't hold us

'Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers  
But we struggling, fighting to eat

And we wondering, when we'll be free

So we patiently wait for that faithful day

It's not far away but for now we say  
When I get older I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag

And then it goes back, and then it goes back

And then it goes back, and then is goes  
When I get older I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag

And then it goes back, and then it goes back

And then it goes back, and then it goes

And then it goes  
And everybody will be singing it

And you and I will be singing it

And we all will be singing it  
When I get older I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag

And then it goes back, and then it goes back

And then it goes back, and then it goes

By the time that Naruto was done with his song, a large group of people had gathered around, mesmerized by the sound of his strumming. A small girl, no older than the age of 4, walked up to Naruto, and handed him a couple ryo. Naruto, being the guy that he is, held her hand, and closed it shut. "You're gonna want that money," he said. Suddenly, the whole crowd erupted in a series of cheers and applause. "Thank you." Naruto tried to get up and leave, but the crowd erupted into a chant of "**ENCHORE!**" Naruto smiled and giggled a bit, before sitting back down next to Sakura. "Alright. This one is called, Millionaire."

Naruto started strumming again before saying his next words.

"I wanna be a millionaire, so, very bad!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

It was about 4 in the afternoon before Naruto and Sakura returned to the house. Naruto would have kept playing, but one of his strings broke, and he couldn't find a replacement. "Kid," Tazuna started as Naruto walked into the room, "You must be one hell of a player to get the village cheerin' like that." Naruto, not so much enjoying the praise, 'Remember humility' he kept reminding himself, shrugged. "I try," he replied.

Truth be told, Naruto would have loved being praised, if it weren't for the stupid 'Basic Etiquette' book that Sakura threw at him (literally) when they had a team lunch. Bad idea to have ramen that day. It kind of hurt that she threw the 'basic' book at him though. That thing was maybe 10 feet in width. A lot of things to teach kids ages 4-7. He knew because he checked the reading level.


End file.
